


Fun & Games

by Andraste



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007, recipient:astolat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream interrupts Megatron's recreation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun & Games

"Megatron?"

Starscream pounded on the door to Megatron's quarters with increasing frustration. Normally he would have been more than happy for his superior to remain out of the way, but Dirge and Ramjet had finally returned from their reconnaissance mission. Given  that their glorious leader had demanded to see the results as soon as they were available, Starscream was curious to know what had distracted him so much that he'd forgotten. It was possible that Megatron was somewhere else in the base, but none of the other Decepticons had seen him all afternoon. He was unlikely to have left the base without impressing upon Starscream the dire consequences of staging a coup in his absence.

Starscream pressed his head to the door, straining his sensors to tell if there was anything inside. There was definitely _something_ going on in there, the sound of metal grinding on metal was audible even through the thick steel.

Curiosity well and truly piqued, Starscream turned his attention to the lock. It was conceivable that Megatron had not answered because was in some kind of distress, and if so Starscream wanted to be there to enjoy it properly. He made short work of the lock, having long ago discovered the combination to Megatron's quarters. He would probably have to crack the code all over again now, but depending on what was going on in the room, that might well be worth the effort.

Among other things, Starscream had always prided himself on his excellent reflexes. Flying or earthbound, he was the fastest of the Decepticons by far, and considered his battle instincts finely honed. So he thought that he could be forgiven if, when he discovered Optimus Prime deep inside Decepticon Headquarters, apparently struggling with Megatron, his first thought was to shoot first and ask questions later. As the bolt from Starscream's null ray struck the Autobot leader squarely in the back, Prime toppled over on top of his opponent.

"What are you doing?" Megatron demanded in an affronted tone of voice, quite at odds with the fact that Starscream had just saved his hide.

"Rescuing you, obviously," he said. "What is Prime -"

It was only then that Starscream started to take in the full implications of the scene before him, and the Megatron's flagrantly open casing. Apparently Decepticon HQ wasn't the _only_ thing that Prime was deep inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Starscream demanded.

Megatron, with surprising dignity, closed his chassis and clambered out from underneath Prime. "It's meaning is none of your business, Starscream. How dare you invade my quarters?"

"None of my business? Our glorious leader is found cavorting with our greatest enemy, betraying the trust of Decepticons everywhere, and you say that it's none of my business?"

"Use what passes for your brain! Do you seriously think that I would allow _Optimus Prime_ to lay a finger on me?"  
'"Well obviously you would or -"

Starscream stopped to think. Prime was simply lying there, casing open, doing and saying nothing, quite unlike himself. It would be equally unlike him to take any interest in Megatron that extended beyond pounding him into the dirt. He was also staring at the ceiling with an expression that was vacant even for a doltish Autobot.

When he realised what was actually going on, Starscream doubled over laughing. "You used your invention to _clone Prime_ so you could _program him as a sex toy_? Your minions will be so impressed with the use you have put your weapons technology to, mighty Megatron."

"They will not be finding out from you," Megatron said with a frown.

"What could possibly stop me from sharing this with the entire base? I think they deserve to know about their leaders little peccadilloes, especially when they involve carrying a torch for the enemy."

"I'll rip you limb from limb and feed you to Ravage if you don't keep your mouth shut."

Starscream folded his arms petulantly. There was no way he was going to back down that easily, not when the blackmail material was this juicy. "What's in it for me?"

Megatron sighed, but made no move to attack Starscream. Perhaps he realised that this level of humiliation would be more than sufficient incentive to endure even the harshest of beatings. And after several million of years of backstabbing, Starscream had noted that Megatron had conspicuously failed to actually kill him.

"I'm sure that we can come to some suitable arrangement." Megatron said. "For example, you can see that the cloning technology has many possible uses ...'

***

An hour later, Megatron watched Starscream through the feed of his carefully concealed security camera, and shook his head. His second in command would never be a real threat to his leadership while he was so easily distracted from his goals.  
It had been child's play to negotiate Starscream's silence in return for the use of the cloning machine, and Megatron had withdrawn to watch what he would do with it. The results were undeniably amusing, if predictable.

Megatron watched as Starscream circled his double, cooing and stroking its wings. Although he might have criticized Starscream's lack of imagination, Megatron could not deny that the Seeker and his freshly-minted twin made an attractive image. He was even more amused and aroused when, instead of stopping to enjoy his handiwork, Starscream immediately turned to the machine to make _another_ copy of himself.

Unfortunately, while delightfully pornographic, this was completely useless as blackmail material. Proof of Starscream's legendary narcissism would hardly constitute an embarrassing revelation. If he tried to make trouble, Megatron would just have to beat him into submission as usual.

He got up and went to check on his Prime clone, safely stowed away in storage for later experimentation. Perhaps he would have this magnificent creature pound some sense into Starscream on his behalf. Now _there_ was a mental image worth bringing to life.  Megatron smirked, gave the clone an affectionate pat on the head, and shut the closet door.


End file.
